A Little Ways Down The Road
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. Barney gets married, and he and his bride celebrate. Barney/Robin. Spoilers for "Challenged Accepted."


**Disclaimer**: I don't own How I Met Your Mother and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: I really hope the wedding is Barney and Robin's. This is my take on the wedding we'll see! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Barney Stinson is now a married man. After the Shannon fiasco, he never thought that would happen. His abandonment and commitment issues made sure of that for a long time. But meeting his father and developing a relationship with Jerry helped Barney to heal. And of course his brief relationship with Nora helped heal more wounds, something Barney will forever be grateful for.<p>

"I can't believe my commitment phobic brother finally got married! A few years ago, you were trying to convince me not to get married." James was proud of his brother. He was also thrilled that Barney had found happiness.

"I think we're all surprised. I never would have expected this from Barney Stinson." Lily smiled and then got out her cell phone to call the baby sitter. She and Marshall had been taking turns checking on their son all day.

"I'm the last single person in our group of friends. How did that even help? I need to get drunk." Ted still couldn't believe that Barney and Robin – commitment phobes to the very end - had gotten married. And before him!

Barney, Robin, and Lily all rolled their eyes at their friend, but Marshall sympathized with him. "It's okay, buddy. You'll find her soon."

"When, Marshall? When? I want what the four of you have. Well, maybe not Barney and Robin." The three friends observed Barney and Robin sneaking off to a closet for a quickie after ignoring Ted.

"Go to the open bar and get drunk." Lily made a beeline towards the table to find her cell so she could call the baby sitter. She couldn't help but check on Nathan all night. She was worried about her son. Marshall too, but he didn't want to keep bothering their baby sitter.

When Barney and Robin emerged from their closet, Ted was still at the bar, but not drinking. He was clearly having a conversation with Barney's sister, Carly.

"Huh. Your sister and Ted seem to be hitting it off. Want to go have another quickie somewhere else?" Robin smiled at her new husband.

"Uh, that's a yes." Barney and Robin ran off to find another place to have sex. However, Marshall and Lily hunted them down and found them a few minutes later. "You need to mingle, you two. Not go off and have sex whenever you have."

"But we just got married. What else are we supposed to do?" Robin asked. She was beaming, and it was obvious to everyone around the newlyweds that they were happy.

"Well, it's time for the first dance. Get out there!" Lily pushed the two out to the dance floor and "Sandcastles in the Sand" started playing.

Barney and Robin started to dance. "You know, I'm glad we're married now, Scherbatsky." He smiled at his wife. He still couldn't believe he and Robin were married now. It was surreal. But Barney was happy. As cheesy as it was (and he'd never admit it out loud), Robin was his soul mate.

"Me too, Stinson." Robin beamed at him and then kissed Barney.

"I love you." Barney was never going to tire of telling her that, even though he didn't say it very often.

"I love you, too." As the song ended and a new one started up, the couple continued to dance. A few minutes later, they went to grab something to eat from the buffet. Both were starving since they hadn't eaten anything all day. Nerves had gotten the best of them.

"This is so good. Remind me not to go without food again for a long time." Barney was glad to be eating now.

"I can't wait for the cake. Let's try to convince people it's time for that, even though it's really early." Robin wanted the cake so bad.

Barney laughed, but agreed to that. "Well, at least we have a crapload of presents and probably money to open in the morning."

"This is true. And then we're off on our honeymoon." Robin couldn't wait for the honeymoon. She wanted to see a ton of tourist spots. Aw, who she was kidding? She just wanted to spend all of her and Barney's time in their motel room. They could do the tourist-y crap another time.

"Can't wait for that either." Barney leaned over and kissed her again.

"Carly and Ted seem to really like each other." Robin couldn't stop watching the two. They had been talking and laughing for a long time.

"Ted and my little sister? Really?" Barney wasn't sure how to feel about that. Should he be happy for Ted or threaten him to never hate Carly? (The overprotective aspect of being a big brother to a little sister had come out of nowhere. James had assured him that was normal for all older siblings, but he still wasn't sure about that.)

"Yes, Ted and your little sister. Lily and I should go over there and snoop. After cake, of course." Robin just wanted Ted to be happy. He deserved it.

Barney rolled his eyes and then laughed. "Of course. I should go over there and pull those two apart!" Ted and Carly weren't doing anything, but still. He was worried about what they could do.

"You have to let them go. If they want to be together, they want to be together."

"You are an awesome bro-wife, Scherbatsky."

"I'm a bro-wife now? I like it." Robin couldn't stop smiling and she didn't know why. It probably had something to do with marrying the love of her life. (Wow, that was extremely cheesy and unlike her. She was never going say that out loud to anyone.) Yeah, that was it.

"Yes, you're a bro-wife. And you'll be my bro-wife forever. I need to come up with a new code for bro-wives!"

"Later. Let's have some cake, set up Ted and Carly, and then sneak off for another quickie."

"Okay! I'm fine with that." Barney followed his wife over to the dessert table, where their chocolate cake sat. After they cut it up and ate a few pieces, Robin and Lily went over to talk to Ted and Carly. The two were practically inseparable and completely drunk by that point.

"Those two are perfect for each other. Why didn't we see it sooner?" Robin excitedly asked her husband.

"Because they haven't met before?" Barney was still trying to figure out if he liked the idea of Ted and his sister.

The night wore on, and gradually, their guests began to leave. Carly went with her parents and JJ back home. She had Ted's number on her phone. She was definitely going to call him in the morning.

Barney and Robin made their way to their hotel room after Lily and Marshall finally pushed them to leave since they weren't needed anymore.

"I'm glad I married you." All of Barney's nervousness from earlier had disappeared, and he was glad for that.

"Me too." Robin kissed him and the two began celebrating their marriage yet again.

Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky were pretty happy together, and nothing was going to get in their way anymore. They were happy to be married.

And nobody knew yet that Ted Mosby had found the love of his life and future mother of his children in Barney's sister of all people. They would marry and have two children – Luke and Leia – in the next few years.

The wedding had ended up being a really good thing for a lot of people, even if they hadn't known it at the time.


End file.
